monsaventinusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludus Dacicus (Colosseum)
Vide Munera Gladiatoria et Venationes * Sodalitas Munerum, an association of Nova Roman citizens interested in the art of gladiatorial combat and related entertainments as practiced in ancient Rome. The Sodalitas is formed for the purpose of staging such games in as safe a manner as possible while still remaining authentic and entertaining. To further that end, the Sodalitas shall facilitate research, the production of armor and weapons, training, staging games, and those other activities which are deemed to support that mission. * Roman Munerum is the unofficial email list of the Sodalitas Munerum of Nova Roma on the munera gladiatoria and venationes of ancient Rome. * The Roman Gladiator, Classics Technology Center * Roman Gladiatorial Games, Brooklyn College Classics Department * Gladiator on Wikipedia * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/ancient/romans/gladiators_01.shtml Gladiators: Heroes of the Roman Amphitheatre], by Professor Kathleen Coleman, the BBC Website Cinema Munera Gladiatoria et Venationes * "Gladiators" I ~ Part 1 of 4. Learn why gladiatorial combat was so important to the everyday life of Roman life, and what it contributed to modern society. And discover the life of the gladiator, and why fighting was more honour than duty. * "Gladiators" II ~ Part 2 of 4. * "Gladiators" III ~ Part 3 of 4. * "Gladiators" IV ~ Part 4 of 4. * "The Colosseum" ~ Discover the secrets of the Roman Colosseum; its rise and fall; and what it contributed to modern society, namely arena sports. * "Building Rome's Colosseum" ~ National Geographic. Discover the engineering secrets behind Rome's Colosseum. Engineering the Impossible: The Colosseum * "Colosseum, Rome's Arena of Death" ~ BBC documentary on the Roman gladiator, Verus * "Arena of Death" ~ A documentary on the Colosseum in Rome * Gladiators at Middlewich Festival 2007 ~ Presenter & Producer James Balme brings us exclusive footage of the gladiators at the 2007 Roman Middlewich Festival. James, who has written and produced all of the documentaries covering the historic festivals in Middlewich, gives us an exclusive preview from the forthcoming documentary about the 2007 Middlewich Festival. * Roman Gladiators at Caerleon, July 2006 ~ THE GLADIATORS - Caerleon Amphiteatre had a Roman Day; part 2 features real athletes from Italy to re-create a gladiator show. These were real athletes using real force; but they were well protected. Hope you like it! * French Gladiator Reenactors ~ Gladiator reenactors who we watched at the ancient Roman theatre in Orange. They exhibit the fighting styles of the retiarius and the secutor. * Collegium Gladiatorium ~ Collegium Gladiatorium gladiator show in Pula * Collegium Gladiatorium ~ Collegium Gladiatorium gladiator training at Savaria Carneval * Collegium Gladiatorium ~ Collegium Gladiatorium gladiator staging at Savaria Carneval * Collegium Gladiatorium ~ Collegium Gladiatorium gladiator show at Savaria Carneval * Chester Gladiators ~ Gladiators fighting at the Chester Amphitheatre. * Staged Gladiator Fight, Terra Mitica, Spain ~ A staged gladiator battle at Terra Mitica * "Gladiator - Ready To Fall" ~ Gladiator music video * "Roman Arena" ~ From the HBO TV-show Rome. * "Roman Arena" I ~ UKTV Documentary on the Roman Arena, Part 1 of 3. * "Roman Arena" II ~ UKTV Documentary on the Roman Arena, Part 2 of 3. * "Roman Arena" III ~ UKTV Documentary on the Roman Arena, Part 3 of 3. ------------ * FR: "Combat de Gladiateur" ~ tiens j'ai cru voir un gladiateur, mais oui c'est bien uèn gladiateur qui envahie le bahut du college ------------ * IT: "History of the Colosseum" ~ In Italian. * IT: Ars Dimicandi Gladiators ~ Gladiator fights by Ars Dimicandi - Gladiatori di Ars Dimicandi. Category:Mons Caelius